sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Flesh to Metal (Private RP)
Plot Asonja has been kidnapped...again! Nobody in the Nimagi Freedom Fighters know of his disappearance except for one. She is determined to get him back to see the light again, except she wont be able to recognize him anymore. Characters Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther RP Asonja walked alone in the forest near the base. He had a knife in hand, taking a cautious walk. He looked around, hearing a few bushes rustling. A half of a head popped out of the bushes, it's ears twitching. "So.. What's with the knife?" She asked. "Im just cautious." He states. "You'll never know what happens in Midnight" "Sounds like a threat.. But, seriously. Are you just wanting to be alone right now?" The head asked, poking her head all the way out now. "Well...I guess you could put it that way. Im not feeling so well right now. Just woke up from a nightmare and I dont want to go back to sleep..." He muttered. Finally, the figure stood up, her tail swaying. "Well, if that's the case, I'll let you have your peace, Asonja." "Okay. No hard feelings?" He says, half-smiling. He put his knife away for a moment. "No hard feelings. And.. Sorry for following you." Raven murmured, and leapt away, leaping from tree to tree. He nodded, muttering. "I dont really mind if you follow me. At least I know that you're here to keep me safe..." He continued to walk. After 30 minutes, the female figure heard a yelp and noisy bush-rustling. No other noise followed after that. Immediately, Raven stopped her tree leaping. Unfortunately, the weak branch she was on gave away, and she landed on the ground with a thud. After a few moments, everything vanished, and she blacked out. She woke up the following morning, shaking her head and looking around frantically. "Asonja..? Asonja, where'd you go?!" She shouted as she ran towards where she had seen him last. There was no sign. The only clue that Asonja left behind was his knife and cross necklace. He wouldnt leave these objects behind, even if he did run off somewhere. "Who did this,,?" She murmured as she crouched down. "It's none of my enemies styles, except.." Raven shuddered. "No..." She whispered, and immediately snatched the knife and necklace and ran towards the base hangar. "Axel's SO going to kill me for this..!" She yelled as she climbed into his (X37 Phoenix..? I dunno) and started it. "Greenville, Greenville, Greenvile.. But how could they have taken him to Greece?!" She muttered. Meanwhile in Greece, Asonja was put in a tube with green liquid as he was being analyzed. The scientists were building a metal body similar to Asonja's in every-way possible. "EÍnai téleio, giatros.." An assistant murmured happily in Greek. He tugged on a taller man with a hooked nose and brown hair. The man simply grinned, looking at the tube. "Let us hope so, Fema." Raven put her feet up on top of the plane controls. "Welp, autopilot, do your stuff.. Greece is a long way from Nimagi, that's sure.." She muttered. For some reason, there was a button that had a sticky note saying "Use only when Pilot is hungry" in what seems to be Zikuto's writing. Somehow he got on this aircraft, installed whatever this button does, and left. Either way, it was tempting to press. Meanwhile back in the lab, one of the assistants was writing down some notes on Asonja's body in the tube. "Sir, his blood temperature's increasing rapidly!" He says, in English but with a Greek Accent. It made him like a bad English speaker. "Do I look scared, Ramollo? No. We have no need for the real body, we simply need our.. Creation." He smiled. "But if you must, do what you need to do save the body.." The tall man replied. Raven stared at the button. After a few minutes, she couldn't help it, and pushed the button. She was feeling pretty hungry, anyways. The dash board opened up and Raven's favorite food popped out, perfectly made. How and why did Zikuto get this right? The assistant sighed and lowered his temperature back to normal. He continued taking notes and help assembling the 'creation'. Raven stared at the Caesar Salad. "H-How did he..? No, Caesar is just common.. There's no way he.." She stopped as she saw the way the leaves were picked. And without a second to spare, she started eating the salad immediately. It tasted so sweet than anyone could possibly prepare. Even the most professional cooks would be filled with envy. If Zikuto made this, then he'd be the best cook in all of Mobius. Meanwhile, the assistant went to the main scientist. "Sir, look at these readings." He hands him a clipboard with written notes. "Asonja has a secret ability known as 'Fire Weilding'. If we can tap into that hidden power in this metal body, he could be unstoppable!" "Is that so..? Well, then. I must say, good work. We shall establish this in his new body, and surely, as you say, he will be unstoppable." The scientist replied. He nodded, and went to Asonja's body and inserted some needles to extract the power from him and he connected the creation with it. "There! In just a few hours, the transaction will be completed, sir!" Asonja's body started to twitch in the tube. His heart rate started to increase, and the assistant went back to fix the issue. It doesnt seem to be working. It was just getting worse. The main scientist, grit his teeth. "If you're studying is finished, dispose of the body." He growled at the assistant. Meanwhile, on the X37 Phoenix.. Raven made sure the ship was set to autopilot. Once she had checked more then twice, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke, she glanced outside the glass. Quickly, she landed the ship and climbed out. Looking around, she started sprinting towards a pile of ruins nearby. Once there, she looked at the broken pillars. Twelve in all. After a moment of thinking, she shouted: "Z, H, P, H, D, P, A, A, A, H, A, A, H, D!" For a minute, everything was silent. Then the ground opened up, and a elevator sprang out. Raven slowly walked forward, and went into the elevator. The assistant nodded after fixing the issue. He then continued to work on the creation, which was almost done. "We'll be ready in 10 minutes, sir!" "Excellent." The main scientist grinned. "Sir, someone has breeched the entrance! They're making their way here, sir!" A woman at a surveillance computer shouted. "And what person has dared step foot here?" The main scientist growled as he stalked over to the woman. "Er.. A cat of some sort, sir. Black hair and black and neon green vest. Is she one of your creations?" The woman replied. The scientist grit his teeth. "So it seems Fionna has finally come home at last. Unlock the doors, I want to see her when she tries to burst in!" "Yes sir, of course.." She said, and went over and unlocked the double doors. The assistant covered the completed creation under a blanket. When Raven came in, she saw Asonja in a tube with needles in him, etc etc. Raven stopped, and stared. She didn't have much time to though, when the main scientist walked in front of her, blocking him from view. "So.. You've come back, have you..?" He said, bending over to be eye level with her. She clenched her fists, glaring at him. "Dr. Martin.. It's been a while. Surely we do not need an Introduction. Now, cutting to the chase; Give me my friend back." The assistant (who actually appeared new), tried taking Asonja's body out of the tube carefully to dispose of it while she was distracted. Like an idiot, Raven didn't notice, and continued to glare at Dr. Martin. The assistant successfully took Asonja out of the tube. Raven did hear something behind Dr. Martin though. "Shoot...I gotta scram...!" He muttered, looking for a place to hide. Raven stepped away from Dr. Martin, and looked at the assistant. "Huh? Hey- Where'd Asonja go?! You asshole, give him back!" She snarled, and leapt at the assistant. "GAH!" He got trampled, letting go on the limp Asonja. He had no clothes on, and had some green water liquid around him. He showed no signs of breathing. She stared in horror. "What have you done to him, you bastard?!" She yelled, whirling around to face the assistant. He put his hands up, shaking a bit. "H-h-he's just unconscious! I-I-I was doing what Dr. Martin told me to do!" "You idiot, you breathe when you're unconscious!"" She snarled, unsheathing her claws. He jumped a bit. "T-t-there's probably liquid in his lungs, how am I supposed to know?!" He freaks out, waving his arms about. He ran off into a room, locking the door as quickly as he could. Ad much as she wanted to lunge after him, she didn't. Quickly, she turned to Dr. Martin. "Why did you bring him here in the first place?!" She growled. "Ah yes.." He smiled, and went over to the blanket. Slowly, he ripped away the blanket. "Behold, my creation.." It was almost an exact copy of Asonja, but with a metal body. It was turned off, as it seemed. ".. What have you done...?" She whispered quietly as she stared at the metal body. "You've never done something that is so terrible as to studying someone and then killing them.. How could you, father?! You ruined his life!" Raven shouted. "I didnt ruin it, Fionna. I made him better!" He smirked. "Asonja, my son!" He shouts. Just like that, the Metal's eyes flashed to life as red. He turned and faced him. "Yes, father?" He said, replicating Asonja's voice perfectly. Martin pointed to Raven and shouts. "Lets test your new powers on her!" He smirked as Metal Asonja spawned fire on his hands. "As your wish, Father." He says, walking to Raven with a glare. "N-No!" She shouted as she backed away. "Asonja, it's me, Raven!" He didnt respond, continuing to glare. Until suddenly, he dashed to her and punched her in the stomach with the flaming fists. At this point she felt nothing but pain, and intense heat. "I do not know who you are. For my Father is the only one I know. Everyone else is a complete stranger to me...And I dont like strangers..." He replied. A slight eye glitched happened where his eyes were dark grey instead of red. Maybe there IS a way to get Asonja's focus back. Raven groaned as she was punched, and fell backwards. "Asonja, all big shots are themselves because they were once little shots.. And they kept shooting!" She said, slowly lifting herself back up again. This time, she advanced, and sweep kicked him to the floor. He collapsed, his eyes glitching a bit. They turned back to red and double-kicked her away as he got back up. They seemed to have installed a bit of Raven's own moves. "All I care about is being the best, better than anyone else. You're standing in my way..." He says, head twitching a bit from the damage. Asonja wouldnt normally say those outloud. "Oh, you are so on, old man!" She growled at Dr. Martin as she stumbled. Quickly, she took out her katanna. "En Garde! She shouted, and started lunging at Asonja, swiping and slashing. He moved back, dodging every move she threw at her. "Face it, Fionna. I know your moves just by scanning you. You cannot defeat me!" Metal Asonja states, as he held out his hand at her, using Axel's Vector controls on her. He flinged her to the wall, making a dent in the metal wall. Raven slid down the wall, blood coming from the corner from her mouth. But she refused to give up. Slowly, she made her way away from the wall. "I will.. Not.. Give up.. You darn bastard.. I.. Refuse.." She snarled, and put away her katanna. "Even after that you're still alive...? What makes you so dang persistant?!" He snarled and ran at her, punching her face once. To her, she felt nothing as she began feeling a strong force building into her. Metal Asonja punches again and again, growling. "DIE! WHY WONT YOU DIE?!" He punches her one last time in the stomach. Again, she felt no pain. For a moment, she stood there, grinning. "Guess.. It's my turn.. Now.. Ain't it....?" And without another second, she punched him in the gut. "Gh...ARGH" He was launched back, hitting the wall. His head twitched again, this time the grey eyes were visible. "H-how...are you beating me so easily?!" "Uh, determination? Heck, call me a Frisk and stick me in an underground world.. Determination works!" She said, grinning. "I dunno who this 'Frisk' is but he/she sounds REALLY lame...and...Determination? I dont see any of that in my database..." He replied, his eyes switching from red to grey. Dr. Martin interrupted by yelling, "FORGET ABOUT IT! JUST KILL HER!" Metal Asonja didnt respond to him. He was glitching just a bit. Raven grinned. "Wow, Doctor. You didn't put determination in him? That's just saaad." She said, glancing over her shoulder at him. Dr. Martin growled. "He doesnt HAVE determination! He's just a stuck-up, a wannabe! I'm only fulfilling his dreams of becoming strong!" Metal Asonja looked at the Doctor and then to Raven, deep in thought. "Look, I'm one of his creations, too. I know how you feel. That's why I ran away. Because this dude right here.." She pointed at Dr. Martin.. "Will make you're life a living hell." Metal Asonja got up, twitching a bit. "B-but...he...promised...I've always...wanted to become like you...and the rest...even Axel..." He's remembering everything now, VERY slowly."Even though we...never got along...I still wanted...to at least be like him...I was envious..." His eyes flickered to red but faded back to dark grey. "Hey, you could beat him every time if you believed you could." She replied, and tear twitching as she listened. "He looked at Martin for a moment and the doctor stepped back. "I command you not to hurt me!" Metal Asonja's eyes turned red again, as he walked to him. "You lied to me...and now you will suffer from your own creation...!" Martin stepped back, and tripped over some wries. "N-no! Please! Dont kill me!" Raven grabbed Metal Asonja's shoulder. "Don't. He's a person, like us. As bad as he is, he still deserves to live." She let go, and glanced at the doctor. "Promise me you'll never make another one of us. I want people to live in peace, not in horror of their own shadow for what they are." He nodded and ran off. Asonja then sighed and crossed his arms. "I actually deserved this as punishment for my arrogance..." he says. "I wanted power...but not like this. I'll never feel pain or anything again..." "It's going to be alright.. We'll find out a way to get you back to your old body.. Somehow.." Raven replied, her tail swaying. At that point, the assistant got out and tried escaping. Unfortunately he was already in view from the two. He stopped and waved nervously. She growled at him as a warning to leave, but didn't surge forward to attack him. Raven was sparing him like she did so with Dr. Martin. "Wait..." Metal Asonja says as he went to the assistant, grabbed him by his collar on his shirt and pulled him to them. He struggled to get out. "Now listen here! You're going to put my soul or something back in my body, you hear me!?" He says. The assistant nods and runs off to the lab again, finding a reverse procedure. Raven glanced at him, and held up her hand. "Nice one. Didn't think of that beforehand..." He high-fived her hand. "Yeah. If you see someone who may help out, force 'em. Zikuto taught me that." He says, nodding. What's weird is that he had no mouth to speak out of, which made Raven feel a bit uncomfortable. She didn't shudder, although she was uncomfortable. At least he was safe. That was all that mattered at the moment to her. "Well, Zikuto must be a really good teacher." "Yeah...wise too." He stated and watched the assistant at work. "You know, it feels weird being a metal now. Your soul being moved to a new body feels really weird to me..." "I cannot feel emotion...or anything for that matter." He added. "I guess that's a good and a bad thing at the same time.." Raven muttered, glancing at the assistant, too. "I mean, it's great that Im powerful and all but...I cant feel any emotion. I will not be happy again..." He says, his grey eyes looking away from her. She rested her tail on his shoulder, but was silent, and didn't do anything or speak anything else. He looked at her tail, and seemed to smile on the inside. He petted it, and looked back at the assistant who was still working. After a minute or so, Raven took her tail off of his shoulder. In boredom, she unsheathed her katanna and started to clean it with a part of her vest. Asonja looked at her tail again for a moment and looked behind him. He groaned that he had a metal stiff tail instead of Zikuto's large and puffy tail. Suddenly, the Assistant yelled "EUREKA! I think I figured it out!" "You did?" Raven replied, her fist clenched happily and tail swaying around in excitement. He nodded and rushes over, a few papers flinging away from his clipboard. "Y-yes! Go get Asonja's body over there while I put Metal Asonja in sleep mode!" He turned Asonja off, his eyes flicking to complete black. She jogged over to his body and picked it up easily, carrying it back over to the assistant. "Alrighty.. What now?" She asked. "I'll take it from here." He takes it and puts it back into the large tube. He inserts the needles, closes the tube and inserts the green liquid. Afterwards, he goes onto a computer and puts "the soul" back into Asonja. He presses enter and turns around toward her. "Now we wait for about...2 to 3 hours. Want anything to eat while we wait?" He insists. He's being oddly nice even though he works for Dr. Martin. "Er, no thanks. I had a salad on the way.." She replied, and went to sit against the wall, still sharpening her katanna. "I see...Oh! I almost forgot something!" He goes back to his computer, pauses the import and starts typing in some confusing code. After about 5 minutes of constantly typing code, he presses enter to resume the import. "Alright, sorry about that. You like salads huh? What kind?" "I don't see why you want to know, but.. Caesar." She replied, looking up from cleaning her katanna. "Huh..." He says, scratching his head. "I dont recall a carnivore eating salad...unless it has meat in it. Like Chicken?" "Nope. I don't like meat in my salads..." Raven muttered. "Interesting...What if I gave you a salad that guarantees a power boost?" He asked, even wondering that himself. "Kind of like an energy drink but in Salad form." "Sorry, not really feeling up to that right now.." She replied, still not FULLY trusting the assistant. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking outloud. I do that alot." He states. The computer then beeped, indicating it was done. "Alright! Your friend will be out momentarily!" She nodded, putting her katanna away. After she stretched, she slowly got up to her own feet. "Oh, by the way, Im sorry for turning your friend into a robot. I was forced to by Dr. Martin. I hated him anyway." He shrugged, after opening the tube and bringing Asonja back out. Raven nodded. When she saw Asonja, she grinned. He sets him down and sits down as well. "Hey, Can you hear me? Hellooooo?" He says to him, as Asonja slowly opened his eyes. "Argh..." He says "W-what happened...?" "Uh.. Captured," Raven put out one finger, "Turned to metal," She put out another, "Aaaand brought back by this gentlemen here." She nodded to the Assistant as she held out a third finger. The assistant smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Im sorry about all of this. You can blame it on Dr. Martin, not me." He laughed awkwardly for a moment before Asonja sat up. "Man...I'll actually miss that robot body. I felt pretty powerful but not feeling any emotion? No thanks..." Raven then began to realize the code that the assistant entered beforehand. She didnt know what it was, and neither did Asonja since he was still trying to regain back to his comfort zone. Slowly, she walked over to the computer, looking at the coding. "So.. What's this for?" "Oh! Yes! It's a surprise." He states. "While I was working with Dr. Martin, I noticed a bug in his "coding". So what I did, is that I fixed it with a countercode!" He says smiling like it's a good thing. "Dont worry, you should see some astonishing results later. Also, I noticed he NEVER ate vegetables in his whole life. Would you mind fixing that?" "That's like taking a bird's wings, sir. My dad probably will never eat a vegetable in his life. So don't count on me fixing that.." She muttered. "No I mean it's an issue. A HUGE issue! If he doesnt get anything healthy, he can die of a heart attack at any moment of his life. He cannot eat Steak for the rest of his life." He says. "Im just pointing out that he needs to have something healthy, that's all. Other than the surprise I put in, he'll be okay for a while." "Look, I don't care whether he lives or dies. Sure, he's a person. But he made those choices. And, you weren't around for this, but.. He sorta tried to make his own personal robot army. So.." She said. "Really? He tried making robots? Does he even remember doing that?" He asked. Asonja wasnt even listening as he was looking at his necklace. "Oh, it was his biggest failure." She said, laughing a bit. "He had never made a robot before, so I showed him how to. But he still couldn't build an army, so he gave up." Raven replied, grinning. "That poor lad." He chuckled. "Anyway, you should get going. Dr. Martin may come back again. And your name was Fionna, correct?" "Huh? Oh, Er, yeah. Fionna Smith." She replied quickly. "My name's Zach. Sorry for all the trouble." He apologies, putting his hand out to her. Axel makes a 10 second cameo. "MY PLANE!!! SOMEONE STOLE MY BABY!!! He falls to the ground sobbing. Raven shook his hand, and nodded to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Zach." She responded. He stopped for a moment. "I think I just felt some pure sadness somewhere in the world. Is it just me?" He asked after shaking her hand, looking a bit confused. "I think it's just you. Then again, someone in the world will always have to be sad." She responded, looking a bit puzzled. Asonja slumped onto his back. He looked semi-naked without his trench coat. "Arrrgh! Where are we anyway?!" He says. Zach answered for him, "We're in Greece, Asonja. Somewhere in Europe." "It's called Greenfield. It's west Greece." Raven responded, running her hands through her hair in boredom. "WHY'RE WE SO FAR FROM HOME?!" Asonja says, waving his arms about in confusion. Zach looked a bit surprised like Raven should be too. He went up to Asonja and asked, "Do you remember where your home is?" Asonja sat there for a moment, and shook his head. "Nope. I dont know the name of where I live. That's odd, considering I have that feeling we're far from it." "It's called Nimagi. Group of floating islands. It's sort of a jungle there." Raven said, surprised Asonja couldn't remember his home. "Also, do you remember when you and Axel met? I've actually never gotten to ask." Asonja thought for a moment but suddenly, he shook his head. "No. I dunno who he is." "Do you even remember my name? Er, the one I go by on Nimagi." She added, a bit troubled. "Well yeah. Your name is Fionna." Strange ho he didnt call her by her traditional name. Zach must have done something. She swayed her tail. "Asonja, my name is Raven. Er, it is Fionna, but I just go by Raven." She said to Zach if he was confused. Zach shrugged, seeming to have nothing to do with this. Asonja looked confused himself. "Okay...but...why cant I remember where I live and...what MY name is? Is Asonja my name? It sounds...weird and lame." "Asonja is your name. And it's not a common name, so it's unique in my book." Raven said, still a bit scared. "Okay...but why do I have such a strange name...? It feels like a loner's name." Raven's half of her mind suggested to change his fate to make him a better person. The other half told her to tell the truth. Both of these were really hard decisions to make, especially when trying to tell the truth. She sighed. "Well, you sort of seemed like a loner when I came. Not really Emo, though." Raven said, finally deciding to tell the truth "Oh...I see..." He says, still confused. "Suddenly I feel...guilty. Like I shouldnt be like that towards you." Raven looked over, shrugging. "Hey, it's your life, not mine. You be however you want to be towards me." "But...it sounds wrong! I wouldnt do anything like that to hurt your feelings. I'd rather be the nicest person to you.." He says, looking away for a second. She shrugged again. "No one was ever the nicest person to me.. Not all the time, at least. Look, I wouldn't waste your time to make me happy." "I got all the time in the world." He shrugged, smirking a little bit. Zach almost burst out laughing, as he looked away, covering his mouth. "I totally ship it..." Zach muttered under his mouth, still chuckling. "You KNOW I can hear you, right?" Raven growled, although she was laughing uncontrollably on the inside. He eeps but then bursts out laughing. Asonja just stood there confused. Normally he'd be laughing as well since everyone else is laughing. Something's really wrong now. She glanced over at him. "Er, not saying you have to be laughing, but.. Why AREN'T you laughing..?" Raven asked, confused. He just shrugs. "I dunno. I just...cant laugh." "And why is that..?" She asked, her tail swaying. "I...dont know. I feel like I dont have any emotion." He blankly states. "Like I...dont belong." "Erm.. Well, this isn't good..." Raven muttered. "Asonja, are you feeling all right..? Because you're still acting like a robot.." "I feel...nothing really." He shrugged. "I seem to have lost most of my memory, and my emotions." He didnt speak in monotone, which was a good start. He just spoke normally with literally no emotion that sounded close to boredom. She swayed her tail. "I should either be really worried, or I shouldn't care at all.. Yeah, I'm going with the first one." Raven said. "But, at least I know who you are. So that's a start. I just forgot what emotions feel like." He states. Zach looked surprised and goes to his computer. "Well, at least it's a start.." Raven muttered, Zach started typing louder and louder the more he started to freak out. He was cursing quietly in Greek. Asonja looked over, still showing no expression. "Hey Zach, what're you doing...?" Zach looked back over, with a worried expression. "I think...most of his robot files were transferred by mistake! It says that he still has the powers, memory loss, AND lack of emotion! Im so sorry, I really screwed up!" Raven stood up. "Look, it's fine. We just need to fix it..... We CAN fix it.. Right..?" He looked really nervous and he shook his head. "Not in the slightest. It'll take months for him to regain his memory and emotions. Unless we take another route that'll take only hours. But it's terribly risky." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Well.. I mean.... I think we should go with the risk. Sure, it's risky, but it might be the only way out before it gets worse.." "There's a high chance it might...and that chance...is death." He stated. "But since you asked, we'll have to put him back into a robot." Raven nodded. "For the greater good, I guess.." She muttered. "But..there's one problem. We have to wait for 1 week when he turns back into a robot to let the machine cool down. We dont want it to overheat." He states. He then picks up Asonja and puts him in the machine. After putting him to sleep and putting the needles back on him, he connects the robot back on and imports Asonja's 'soul' to it. "Well, I'll have to live through it. There's no turning back now. I guess I'll just have to be patient." Raven responded, blinking at the robot. He nodded. "Of course. There's a resting area to your left over there. Feel free to make yourself comfortable while you wait." He states as the importing begins. "That's new.. But alright.." She muttered as she made her way towards the resting area. When she saw a couch, she immediately sat down, and took out her Rubix Cube from her belt. Zach then began hard at work with Metal Asonja. He cleaned the robot too, giving it a bit of a shine. Later, Metal Asonja was done and he walked over to Raven. He was shinier than normal and he was with Zach. "Alright, he's done." He states, and Metal Asonja waved nervously. Raven looked up from her Rubix Cube and waved back. Although she was a bit worried that he still didn't have a mouth, she was glad that he was at least okay. For now, at least.. Zach then puts his hands on his back and smiled a bit. "Do not worry. You'll get used to it. Anyway, there's a Hotel near here and I reserved a place for the two of you. The manager there gave me quite a weird look when I mentioned Asonja here, but I said he's harmless when not provoked. So you two have a relaxing week and I will call you when the machine is done cooling!" He says and walks back to the lab. Metal Asonja looked at Raven and said with a tiny Metallic touch to his voice, "So...what now?" "Well, I guess we go the hotel.. Er.. Do you eat anything..? Because we can stop on the way for food." She asked as she got up. He shook his head. "Im sorry, I cant eat. Dr. Martin didnt install a digestive system nor a mouth..." He looked scolded, and looked to the left. Raven chuckled. "Look, I'm glad for that. Because your normal self would've spent all of my money on steak and bacon." She grinned. "C'mon, let's get to that hotel, why don't we?" He nodded. "Alright. Lets go. You go ahead and lead." Either it was just Raven, but Asonja was shorter than her. About 5 inches taller than him. She was a bit surprised that she was about half a foot taller then him, but she ignored it. Slowly, she started making her way to the X-31 Phoenix. He followed, and when they got outside, some people noticed them and got some worried looks. It took a while for Raven to notice that they were looking at Metal Asonja and not her. She glared at them, and stood in front of Asonja, so they wouldn't stare at him. "Idiots.. Judging a good book by his cover.." She muttered. The people waited to get some better looks but resided against it as they went back to their daily business. A few kept looking, however and trying to find better ways to get a closer look at Asonja. After a while, Raven couldn't help it. "Kane piso!" She yelled in Greek at them when they kept staring. They jumped a bit and went back to doing their business. Asonja tugged her tail lightly to get her attention. She turned around, looking at him. "What is it?" She asked. "What did you even say?" He asked. "And...they seem scared of you like they are of me..." Raven swayed her tail. "I told them to back off. Plus, panthers aren't very common in Greece. They're sort of the black cat that gives bad luck here." "I see..." He states. "On an unrelated note, I am strangely hungry...though I can't eat..." He says and looked around his body for some buttons to push. He finds one of his stomach and pressed it. It was just a flap leading to the inside. "Well...who needs sleep anyway..." "We'll find out some way to quench that hunger, somehow." Raven replied, as they walked. "Perhaps it has something to do with this flap on my stomach..." Metal Asonja says and followed her. "Maybe so." She replied as she stopped at the ship. "Here we are.. Go ahead and climb on in." "I dont think there's enough space for me to fit. It only fits one person..." He states. "I'll have to climb onto the wing and hold on from there." She shrugged. "Alright.. Whatever you say.." She said as she leapt in to the pilot's seat. He jumped onto the wing, though normally he would've climbed up to the wing. "Alright. I am ready." "Roger that.." She said as she lifted the plane off the ground. "Now, let's get to that hotel Zach told us about.." "It's just down this street. After 2 miles you take a left, and it should be on the right." He stated. His feet were locked onto the wing. "Got it.." She murmured. After about two miles, she turned the plane to the left. afterwards, she looked towards the right for it. When she found it, she landed the ship in the middle of a clearing, and hopped out. Asonja joined in, but Raven noticed a look of uncertainty from him. He stayed quiet and was the first to walk inside. Everything just stopped and everyone looked at him. "What, do you want to continue to stare? Or do you want to have a bad time...?" He translated in perfect Greek for everyone to understand. They quickly looked away from him and went back to what they were doing. Metal Asonja walked in and went to the counter. "Raven and I have a room reserved by Zach, one of the assistants in the lab near here." He spoke in fluent Greek again, as the cashier nodded and handed him the keys. Metal Asonja went back to Raven. "Alright, we're on the 4th floor." She nodded, fighting off the urge to call him a kid, since he was super short. She shook it off, and started to head up to the fourth floor. "If you call me kid, I swear to god YOU'LL be having a bad time." He states. He just somehow knew she was thinking about it. She grinned with her eyes closed. "Hey, just Storm's nature. Er.. Storm's my alter ego." "I see...so you have Bipolar Disorder?" He tilted his head. Apparently he doesnt understand alter egos very much. "Er, no.. I just.. Well, I just 'become her' when I'm either under cover, or I'm just not really liking being Raven.. Er, Fionna, I mean." She responded. He stood there silent for a moment and nodded. "Alright. I can deal with it, no problem." He goes into the room, and looked around. "Whoooa...fancy." Raven swayed her tail, and didn't react. Instead, she just flopped onto on of the beds and turned the TV on In boredom. Metal Asonja stood near a power outlet. "Do you even plan on getting dinner or something?" He asked. "I'm going to shut down for the day maybe. Turn me back on if you need anything." And with that after plugging himself into the power outlet with a cord on his back, he sits down and shuts himself off. It was already 7:00 PM, way past dinner time. Asonja was still turned off, so he couldnt eat anything. Surprisingly, Raven was asleep. It was early, but she still had had a long day. So she went without dinner, too. Soon, the sun shined onto her as it signaled her to wake up. Metal Asonja was awake too and he seem to have gotten breakfast from the lobby. He got Hot Chocolate and Half of a Bagel with butter on it for her. Raven stared at the breakfast. "Wow.. Er, thanks Asonja." She said, and started eating the bagel. The bagel actually tasted really good. It was well toasted and the butter was well spread. "You're welcome, Raven. I try my hardest to make you satisfied in the weeks time." He states. He was almost like a robot servant to Raven. He didnt seem to care at all. After a few minutes, she was almost reluctant to eat. She looked up at him, her tail swaying. "You do know you don't have to act as a servant for me.. Right..?" "I am aware, but I cannot eat, sleep, or drink. I can only protect you. So what better would I be if I did nothing all day?" He made a rhetorical question. "You have a point, but I don't need protecting. I honestly thought I was the one protecting you." She said, a bit confused "Hmm...I suppose you have a point..." Asonja says, his grey digital eyes rolling. "I cant really protect myself at this point...although I feel one emotion that I never knew I have..." "And what is that emotion?" Raven asked, stretching as she got up. "Er, if you don't mind me asking that is.." "I think it's...Hope, according to my database." He says. "It says I lack Happiness, Sadness, Anger, Fear, everything basic except for Hope." That must've been what Zach put in as the surprise. "Well, that's good. With hope, you can accomplish almost anything." Raven said, her tail swaying as she grinned. He nodded once, his eyes flickering. "Indeed. It is worth a shot later if we get into trouble." He says, and then sits on the bed. He looked at the door and looked outside. "My sensors are indicating a powerful dark energy in this hotel..." He says. "Dark energy? I think your sensors are rusty, I don't think there's a serial killer or something here.." Raven said as she walked over to the door too. "My sensors never lie, Raven. You must stay here while I go investigate." Without hearing an answer or refusal, he ran off to the lobby. He didnt bother using the elevator. "But-" Raven cut herself off. "Ah, fine.." She murmured, even though he wasn't there. After a minute of standing in place, she finally just went back to bed. Minutes later, Asonja returned all banged up a bit. "Im back...argh...that was tough..." His head sparked a bit. "Woah, woah, what happened?!" Raven said, standing up immediately. "Nothing happened...I held onto hope before facing defeat." His voice glitched a bit when he said a few words. If this was the Real flesh and bone Asonja, his face and body would be a bleeding and distorted mess. "Asonja, what were you fighting?!" She said, starting to sound worried. Her tail was thrashing from side to side, and her voice was quivering a bit. "G-give me your phone..." Asonja stated, putting out his hand. "I cannot describe him...I couldnt scan him in time..." Raven put her phone in his his hand,still looking worried. He tapped onto it and went to a picture of WANTED picture of a man who looks to be in his 30's. "This man...he's wanted for $3 million in US cash for countless murders, kidnapping, and something else that I cannot state for the sake of young eyes..." "He has been jailed 6 times, yet escaped all of those times. He never learned his lesson out of all 6." He states. "He's basically the most wanted man in Greece and soon our country too. He stated that he'll fly to the United States and wreck havoc all across the country." Raven swayed her tail, her eyes narrow. "Who does he think he is..?" She growled. "I'm going to go down there and teach him a lesson.." She added, snarling. "No way Raven...I would never let you face someone as dangerous as him." Asonja blocked the doorway to the hall. "We're going to stay in here for the week until I get my body back." "But he'll never learn, Asonja!" Raven growled, her fists clenched tightly. She was itching to fight something, oddly. He stood there for a moment and sighed. He opened the door for her, but didnt move from where he was. "I would never stop you. Go right ahead and teach that old man a lesson. I am not coming with you as I would be pummeled to scrap metal." He seems to have lost his Hope. Raven glanced at him. "I'm sorry.. I didn't.." She stopped, and walked out of the room. "I'll see you soon.." She muttered, and started making her way downstairs. Asonja stood there for a moment, sighed and went with her. He stayed behind while he followed. Later, when they arrived at the lobby, the wanted man could be seen trying to steal a woman purse by distracting her and drugging her drink. "OI!" Raven yelled at the man, unsheathing her claws. "Step away from her, and turn to face me. It's about time you learn your lesson." She snarled at him. He growled back and got out of his chair. He cracked his knuckles loudly, staring her down. "You wont me teachin' me nothin, girly. I already beat that metal freak to bolts, and you should be thankful that I got rid of that lifeless prick." "Did you just call me 'girly'..? And did you just call him a metal freak..?" She asked quietly in anger, with her eyes narrowed and fists clenched. "Did I stutter?" He asked with a smirk. "Your friend's a hunk of scrap metal. Worthless. Dead. And you are just a weakling little girl." There were some other people who snickered. They seem to be his little gang. Raven smirked. "We'll see about that soon, punk." She stated, laughing a bit afterwards. Slowly, she unsheathed her katanna. "Now.. Do you want to taste this blade, sir?" He grunted a bit, but smirked. "Really, A katana?" He pulled out a battleaxe from behind him. "I think I've won this round..." "Heh. I wouldn't be saying anything yet.. Now.. Brains against Brawns? Let's do this." She growled back at him. He laughed a bit and charged at her, already swinging his axe. "You're really asking for it now!" Raven rolled nimbly to the side, and slashed her katanna at his side. "See, if I wanted you to die easily, I could roll behind you and stab your back.." She said vaguely. He growled and kicked her back into the wall face-first. The impact made her implant onto the wall. When she got out, she noticed she had a bloody nose after that. "Ohh nooo! Did I hurt you too much?" He teased. "Why not go back to your scrap-metal boyfriend?" Raven flinched, covering her bloody nose. When she took it off, it rushed down a bit slower, though it still came. "He's not my boyfriend!" Raven growled, and leapt at his face. "ARGH! GET OFF ME!" He struggled to get her off his face. "Sorry pal, too late for that!" She snarled as she dug her claws straight into his eyes. "AHHH!" He tried pulling her off. "YOUR CLAWS ARE STUCK IN MY CORNIAS!" "No, duh!" Raven growled as she retracted her claws and leapt away from him. He covered his eyes, as they were bleeding massively. "I...will kill you...!" He growled but then he was kicked to the ground by Metal Asonja, his hand turning into a blaster. "You better not lay a finger on her...or I'll blast your brains out..." He threateaned. "I will have no intentions of killing a human being such as yourself...murderer..." "Asonja, no. He's learned his lesson. He'll live the rest of his life blind and in jail for his crimes." Raven said calmly, putting his blaster downwards. He nodded, and his hand returned back to normal. "Fine. Shall I take him to where he belongs?" She nodded. "Yeah. He needs to go back.. And now.. I need to fix this bloody nose.." Raven muttered as she walked off, trying to stop the flood flow. "Allow me. This may hurt a little..." He grabbed her nose and twisted it back up straight. A sickening snap was heard and more blood came out. But it quickly stopped like it was just up her nose the whole time. "There. The blood flow has stopped. I'll give you some ice later." He picked the guy who was still groaning in pain, having tears of blood. "Off to jail buddy..." He carried him on his shoulder, which looked kinda backwards since Metal Asonja was rather short compared to the guy. "Did he just crack my nose..?" Raven muttered aloud as she stopped for a moment. Although afterwards, she continued back to the hotel room. Moments later, Asonja came back with a bag of ice. He puts it near her bedside table. "Here's some ice in case you need some. I'm going to go get some dinner. What would you like?" There was no response. She was still and silent, and she seemed to be refusing to come out of the covers she was under. "Raven...are you okay?" He said slyly. Still no response. She was breathing, but she wasn't doing anything but it. But upon further investigation, it seemed she was just asleep, and nothing else. The fight, and all of the other days actions had really wiped her out. He sighed in relief and left her there. He did position her in lying down position, tucking her in along with fluffing the pillow just right. He then bandaged her nose before going to the corner, plugging himself into the wall, and shutting off to charge. The next afternoon arrives, and Asonja hasnt woken up yet. He was at about 90% charge already. By that time, Raven had already gotten up, and had started to be productive. At the current moment, she simply had a salad in a bowl by her bedside table, and her headphones on her ears. Nothing seemed to happen for the next 2 hours. The TV turned on and said a mysterious metal hedgehog returned the most wanted man back to jail in Greece. She somehow understood the language perfectly. Raven looked outside. It had been almost the whole day and he hadn't woken up. Sighing, she went back to her bed and started flipping channels. But when she couldn't find anything, she turned it off and put on her headphones again. Someone knocked on her room door. It sounded quick like it was really important. She took her headphones off and walked to the door. She opened it cautiously. "Uh.. Hello?" It was Zach. He had his clipboard with him. "Good evening Raven! I got some good news!" "Seriously? That's great!" Raven said, grinning. Her tail swayed in excitement for good news. "It is! The machine is back up and running, so Asonja can go back to being his regular self earlier than expected!" Zach said with a huge smile on his face. She nodded. "So how early are we speaking..? A couple of days..? Tomorrow..?" Raven asked curiously. "Tomorrow morning at the earliest." Zach said. His smiled somewhat turned to a frown. "Although, there are also bad news. Im not sure if I can transfer his robot feelings into his human self, so he might be just as emo as ever." He added. Raven's grin had stopped. She glanced backwards at Asonja charging. Letting out a sigh, she looked back at Zach. "It'll be fine. I think I can cope with it.." "Alright. I'll come back here at 8:00 AM sharp to let you two know. I'll see you back at the lab." He waved goodbye and exited the hotel. Asonja was still asleep. He would never sleep this late. He was still plugged into the wall. Raven walked back to her bed and put her headphones on, and took her phone out and played songs from Itunes. Midnight comes and passes. No one has had anything to eat ever since then. Metal Asonja was still in Sleep mode, oddly. Raven wondered what was going on, but decide not to investigate due to all of her exhaustion. She threw some of her bed pillows at the TV screen, and then fell asleep. Suddenly, the 8 AM alarm clock beeped loudly at Raven. Asonja was still in Sleep mode. Raven was so "Alarm"Ed that she leapt off the bed and accidentally crashed right into the window on her right. Asonja powered on and grabbed Raven's leg, stopping her before she would fall down 4 floors. "Seriously Dusk? You just HAD to put a pun in there..." A loud yelling voice came from somewhere off to the right, but it soon silenced. Raven rubbed her head. "Sorry.. Just not an early bird.." She muttered quietly. "It is okay. But we have to get to the lab. You want me back to normal, dont you?" He carried her back inside. "Oh yeah, we do!" Raven muttered. "I'm such an idiot for forgetting.." He smacked the back of her head. "Do not say such rude things. Now come on, we need to get going before we loose time." Luckily, Asonja didnt smack her head really hard. It was more of a tap. He took her hand and brought her outside the room. "Now come on. We have no time to waste." Raven slid her hand out of his grip, but still followed. "Don't touch me.." She warned. "I cannot feel anything so I still have no clue what your hand feels like...ya germaphobe..." He rolled his eyes for a moment before walking outside. He started looking for the jet that took them to the hotel. "Uhh...Raven? Where did we park?" He asked, looking around the parking lot filled with cars. He ran out, looking around. He was even picking up cars to look. He didnt seem to know how strong he actually was. She swayed her tail. "Erm, it was in a clearing.. And.. We came in a plane." She said slowly. He stopped and put the car down undamaged. "Oh...then where's the plane?" Raven blinked like an idiot and started to look around. "Uhh..," Then he growled and punched the ground once, causing an underground shockwave, moving all of the cars. "Damn it! Zach...!" Category:Work In Progress